


Starry Summer Nights

by ccloudedz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Georgewastaken, Gream - Freeform, M/M, MCYT personas, Minecraft, Multi, Other people might be in this, Wholesome Stories, dnf fluff, dreamnotfound, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccloudedz/pseuds/ccloudedz
Summary: Dream and George love the summer nights on the Dream Smp. It's the only time they can really spend good times together now. This night sparked a new tradition between them.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Minecraft (Video Game), dream smp





	1. The First Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope you enjoy this! also go check out @tbhyourelame and their short story (Apples and Gold) it's really good! Also, this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if the format is a little weird (I'm trying to get used to this as quick as I can)! I'm working on two different fanfics, so I'll try and keep this one as a priority and I think I'll try to upload new chapters every Friday. :)

The beautiful morning sun rose over the Dream SMP once more. The figures of people flitted over the hills as the day went on and structures were built higher, skirmishes appeared and disappeared without much notice. Laughter, friendship, memories. Dream watched it all. It was peaceful to him knowing that all his world was filled with was present will such good things, and as the light faded, along with the players, the feeling of relaxation flooded over Dream.

He climbed down from his perch atop Eret's castle's pride flag and strolled along the Prime Path until he got to his destination. A tall hill, untouched by buildings, torches, and footprints. It looked over most of the Dream SMP, lit with lanterns and colors.

He opened a hologram of all the VCs and saw one or two people disconnect to go home and to sleep. He closed the hologram and closed his eyes, feeling the air brush over his bare neck.

When he opened his eyes again (when he heard the little blip that happens when someone joins your VC), he sees George climbing the hill on his right.

"Hey." Dream said when George sat next to him, his breath rapid.

"Hi." George gasped. "Could've helped me get up. y'know?"

"Pffft." Dream chuckled. "You're just out of shape George. I'm over here chasing bitch boy around the whole SMP while, what, you're building your own hobbit hole with Callahan?"

"Oh shut up," George mumbled. "I just wanted to see how you're doing, then you start insulting me because I'm not as strong and athletic as you are."

"Ohhoh...you think I'm strong do you now?" Dream cooed "Thanks for the compliment, Gogy."

"Oh fuck off." George laughed.

Dream grinned. He loved this, when George sat with him outside, together. Nice being alone for a change.

He turned his head to look at George, his deep blue sweater wrapped around his arms, propped behind him, his pale face looking up at the stars. His dark brown hair blown about by the gentle wind almost covered one of his eyes. George glanced back down and saw Dream gazing at him.

"Sorry." Dream looked away, now feeling awkward that he was caught staring. _You're just so cute in the moonlight._

George covered his smile with his hand. "Th-anks, Dream."

"Oh, shit-did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah.." George giggled.

"Well, it's true." Dream said, matter-of-factly.

"Ha. Funny joke." George scoffed, his voice hinting sarcasm.

Dream was about to say he wasn't joking when George stood up and said, "C'mon, let's go for a walk."

He grabbed Dream's hand to help him pull him to his feet. Still grasping Dream's hand in his, George ran joyously down the hill, pulling Dream after him.

"George! Stop! Oh my god, you idiot!" Dream huffed as they reached the bottom. "You nearly killed me!"

"Payback for insulting me~." George hummed, ignoring Dream's exasperated sigh. He let go of his hand and they started walking in the direction of L'Manburg.

"Let's go to the docks," said George. "We can see if there are dolphins by the shore."

Dream answered with a meek, "okay." but the whole time he was thinking about George's laugh and smile and how beautiful his big brown eyes were when they shone in the moonlight. He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts by saying to himself, _What are you thinking? Stop putting your head in the clouds._

He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, following George through L'Manburg and out onto the docks. They walked down the longest one and looked down into the clear water. Seagrass and sand were easily visible at the bottom of the water, and a few glimpses of sea turtle fins. 

"No dolphins yet," George said, "I'm gonna wait for one."

"Then I will too." Dream decided. He kicked off his boots and dipped his toes in the clear liquid. He sighed, feeling the water lap around his feet. "George, feel it! The water's so warm!"

George giggled. "If you insist." He sat down beside Dream at the end of the dock and started carefully untying the shoelaces of his Converse. When he finally got both socks and shoes off, he did the same, dipping his feet into the warm water.

"Wow, that is warm. It's so...relaxing." He pulled off his jumper and neatly folded it on top of his shoes. Underneath, he wore a plain red t-shirt with white letters spelling _G-N-F_. He cautiously slipped down into the water, which came up to just above his hips.

"George!" Dream exclaimed.

"What? Why not go for a late-night swim while the water's so nice?" 

Dream wheezed at George's seriousness over the situation. He turned his back to George, and took off his green hoodie, making sure the hoodie wouldn't knock off his ceramic mask. The white t-shirt he wore under his hoodie surprised George when he saw it.

"Finally gave your black turtleneck a break, huh?"

"It's too hot to wear it." Dream replied. He jumped in beside George.

After wading around for a few minutes, Dream felt the soft murmur of a sleek body moving around his ankles. His mouth widened into a smile as he ran his hand along the curve of the dolphin's back. 

"They came!" George's laugh was full of joy and happiness.

"Hello my friends...I hope you're having a good night." Dream whispered to the waves.

A few chirps and clicks came from the animals, and the dove back into the water. Dream shifted to the side a couple of inches so he bumped George's shoulder.

"Hey, thanks. This is really nice."

"Y-Yeah...no problem. I know you really like dolphins, so I thought I'd bring you here."

"Well, thanks." Dream said again. They started making their way out of the water, Dream quickly and easily by lifting himself out, but George was having difficulties. Dream wheezed at George's struggles before offering a hand.

"Oh my god," George mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Okay, I'm not as tall and strong as you. Shut up." Dream's wheeze only got louder at this as he gasped for air.

"Y-You-you just keep-complimenting me on-accident!" He laughed, barely getting out the last words before letting out one long _HAAAAA_. George pulled his hand away from him and turned his back on Dream, crossing his arms. His face was red with embarrassment as he groaned, "I really dislike you."

Dream wiped his tears and tried to regain his composure. "Sorry," he chuckled, "but you have to admit, that was funny."

"Whatever."

They sat back on the edge of the dock. Dream rested his elbow on his knees and laid his jaw in his hand. He stared dreamily into the water, watching the dots of light from the stars reflect off the shiny surface. In the corner of his eye, he saw George turn to face him.

"It's beginning to get light out. We should get going, people are gonna start coming here and we'd...get in the way."

"...Yeah. Okay. But, y'know, this was cool. We should do something like this again." Dream stammered.

George grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that. Cool! Well, see you...later I guess." George stood up and started walking away. Right before he was out of sight he turned back and shouted, "Come to the hill at twilight! I have a little something for you, kay?" 

"Okay!" Dream called back. And with that, he was gone.


	2. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning and Dream can't seem to get George out of his head. He doesn't know why, and he climbs the same hill to try and clear his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again :)  
> There are more people in this chapter (Tommy, Quackity, Sapnap, and mentions of Karl).  
> YES, THERE'S ALSO A LESS RELEVANT SHIP IN THIS (QuacknapJacobs or otherwise know as a polyamorous relationship between Quackity, Sapnap, and KarlJacobs.
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

The morning was quickly upon the Dream SMP once more. People emerged from their houses, greeting one another, more laughing, friendship, and memories. The small blip sounded in Dream's ears, and he heard TommyInnit's loud voice shout at him. _Great start to the day._ Dream thought.

"Dreeeeeamm! Mah friennnddddd!"

"Hey, Tommy." Dream sighed. Another blip sang in his ear, and he heard Quackity's voice join the mix.

"Eyyyyyy mannnnn....how you doinnnn mannnnn?"

"Oh god..what did you two do now?"

"Nothinnn mannnn. We're just here to see how da Big D's doinnnn mannnn."

"I'm-I'm doing good, thanks." Dream tried to cover up the awkwardness in his voice. Tommy started talking again in an excited tone.

"So Big Q and I were thinking, since..." Tommy's speech faded as Dream zoned out. His mind started to wander back to last night. The twinkling stars, the shining waves, his best friend caressing a dolphin's fin. His best friend running with him down a hill-one of his favorite places in the whole world-grasping his hand, His best friend encouraging him to swim with him. His best friend. His best friend.

"...Dream?" Tommy asked.

Dream came back to the world with a start. "Huh? Oh yeah, cool-sounds good, umm.... yeah sure." He stammered.

"Yeah, but red or blue?" Tommy squinted at him in a questioning manner.

"Ummm..blue, I guess."

"Cooool mannnnn. Graciasss mannnnnn." Quackity thanked him and he and Tommy turned away, whispering to each other.

Dream closed his eyes tight and tried to clear his mind. Blue. George's favorite color. His sweater, folded on his red and white hightops. Darl brown hair flowing gently in the wind. How could Dream not get that face out of his head?

A blip in his earbud made him jump, then he heard the high-pitched, "Hello!" follow.

"Hey, GhostBur." Dream greeted the dead former leader of L'Manburg. The faint outline of the ghost appeared in front of him.

"You look distraught, Dream," GhostBur said. "Here, take some blue." He handed Dream some deep blue powder.

"Fuck blue." Dream muttered. He tightened his grip on the chunk of powder, letting it crumble in his hands, leaving a faint blue stain.

"Are you feeling okay, Dream?"

"I don't know. I think I'm fine." 

"Okay!" GhostBur smiled. He faded away from view.

Dream started to walk towards the hill, concluding that he could sit there to wait the day out and think. _I just need to think,_ he told himself. He climbed the hill again and laid down in the thick grass, watching the puffy clouds float by. He pulled his hood down. revealing his dirty blonde hair. Passing a hand through it, mussing it up a bit more. The slightly cracked mask he always wore felt weightless for once. He brushed a finger across the ceramic surface. _When have I ever not had my mask on him? Never,_ Dream answered his own question. He had never been somewhere without it. That's just how it was. The thought of taking it off to show his face was unthinkable to him.

He suddenly thought of George. smiling happily up at him. His face, his real face, not a white smiley mask. Why did Dream look at his lips like that, he did not know. He turned his head so he was looking sideways into the deep green blades of grass. 

Hearing footsteps, he sat up, glancing at the edge of the ridge of the hill. There he saw Sapnap and George making their way up to the top.

He opened the hologram of VCs and connected to the one with their icons in it.

"Hey guys!" he called out.

"...well, Karl was angry for some reason, and he said Quackity and I couldn't sleep in the same bed-oh hi Dream!" Sapnap was saying.

"Hello Dream." George greeted. "Help, I'm over here with Jelousnap. He won't stop talking about hanging out with Karl and Quackity-ow!" George cried in response to Sapnap punching him in the arm.

"You're calling me fucking jealous?" Sapnap rolled his eyes. "Says the one who has literal jealousy problems."

"Uhhhh, says the one who would smash people's mums for bragging rights." George countered.

"Stoop duude. Oh my god. Dream, help me settle this man out."

"What do you want me to do?" Dream laughed. "You both are correct. I can't say any untrue things."

Sapnap started cheering and George side-glanced at Dream.

"Really?" His sarcastic tone directed an attitude at Dream that made him try to hold back bursting into a loud wheeze.

"So why are you up here Dream?" Sapnap asked him.

"Oh, no real reason. Just wanted to clear my head."

"From what? Do you wanna talk to us about it?" George said, suddenly sounding worried.

"Uh, no I'm fine. It's just uh-Tommy and Big Q were being loud...as usual." Dream lied.

Sapnap giggled. "You got harassed by two teenagers bro-"

"Oh fuck you."

"What time?" Sapnap glanced at him playfully before bursting into a fit of childish giggles.

"What the hell, Sapnap!" George exclaimed, trying to keep the laughter inside him.

"Hehe." Sapnap chuckled. "Anyway, I'ma bounce. I said I was gonna make dinner tonight, and Karl is really picky about what time we eat. See ya tomorrow." He planted a soft kiss on Dream's smile mask and laughed when Dream flipped him off.

George and Dream watched as their friend ran down the hill and embrace Quackity and Karl who were waiting at the bottom.

"What a weirdo." Dream said with a sigh.

"He's only nineteen and he's already so happy," George murmured.

Dream hummed in response. It was true. Sapnap seemed so content even though he was younger than both of them. He had two boyfriends he loved dearly. People liked him, he had all he wanted.

"How are you doing?" George asked after a long silence.

"I'm alright, you?"

"I'm good. To be honest, I couldn't focus at all today."

Dream turned to face him. "Really? Why?"

"Uh...I don't know. Guess maybe because I didn't get much sleep..."

Dream pinched his eyebrows in response, but he let them relax when George said, "Look at the sunset, Dream."

Dream looked. Streaks of purple in an orangy sky surrounded a yellow sun. Puffy pink clouds dotted the horizon. "It's pretty." He said simply. In his mind, he added, _just like you._

George let out a half-hearted laugh. "It's sad I can't 'see' it though." He put quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "If I had three wishes, one of them would be to not be colorblind."

Dream George. "What would be the other two?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably like, to be really good at one thing and...like, if I want anything, it'd just appear before me whenever I want it."

Dream chuckled. "You just sound really lazy now."

"What? What would you choose then?" George challenged.

"To be happy." Dream said. "Forever."

"Pfft." George laughed. "That's only one."

"Did I stutter?"

George laid down in the grass, arms folded behind his head. "I guess that would be nice." He said.

"No worries, just completely happy." Dream said. "It sounds perfect for me."

Stars had begun to appear in the darkening sky. They danced above the two friends, acting like natural LED lights. George sighed in contentment.

"Anyway, I have a present for you." He said.

"Right." Dream said.

He saw the white hologram of George's inventory open up, but he couldn't see what was in it. After a few finger taps, the hologram closed and George said, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Dream did so. He felt something drop into his palms. and when George said "open your eyes" he saw a shimmering golden apple resting in his hands. He turned it around and around fingering the crisp surface. No soft spots, no bruises. The apple was perfect and by the glistening peel, he could tell it was enchanted.

"Oh my god. Thank you." He said with amazement. "You didn't have to give me this."

"No, I wanted to. It took me a while to find it, and I'm never gonna use it so.." George said while Dream stored it in his ender chest. 

After the ender chest was safely back in his inventory, he grabbed George's hand and pulled him to his feet, and held him in a big hug. He whispered in his ear while he still embraced him, "You're the best." 

George's face started turning red and he said, "It's no problem, really, Dream. But..can you let me go?" with a nervous laugh following.

"Oh-yeah, sorry." Dream apologized. They stood there, awkwardly looking at one another until George cleared his throat.

"Ehem. Um..so...I just kinda want to stay here tonight.." He stuttered."

"Yeah..sure."

George sat back down, crossing his legs and resting his chin in his hands. When Dream dropped down beside him, he leaned his arm against his shoulder. "I love summer nights." Dream sighed.

"You're a dork."

"What? Are you saying you don't?" 

George giggled. "Well if you say it that way, I guess I'm a dork too."

Dream looked at George and let out a small "heh".

"You got tricked," George said. 

"What? No? For god's sake, that's not even a trick...ugh." Dream breathed out trying to make it seem like he was frustrated.

"He. He. Dream's being a pissbaby from me calling him a do-ork! He. He." Goerge grinned. He was clearly having fun.

"He. He. George is here because he's a simp and wants me all to him because he has jealousy issues! He. He." Dream imitated George's tone.

"Wot?! Not this again..oh my god." George mumbled, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

The night passed quickly with many jokes and laughter. Right after the moon set below the horizon, George has asked Dream to tell him a story, the longest, most interesting story he knew. Dream obliged and after a while, the story was over.

"Keep going," George whispered. He sounded tired and his voice was slow.

"That's the whole story. George." Dream whispered back.

"Make more up, I don't care. Your voice is nice to listen to.."

"Okay..." Dream started again, taking the story and adding on a new plot and conflict. Eventually, he noticed George had been leaning his head on his shoulder and was fast asleep.

With his arm around George, he carefully lowered him into a patch of clovers. George looked so peaceful, sleeping amongst the little white flowers, his hair framing his pale face. Dream reached over and pulled up his collar to keep him warm, and laid down himself about two feet away. With help from the warm wind and soft grass, he quickly fell into a deep sleep, waking finally, the sun halfway across the sky. He rose to his feet and looked about him, George was gone and a piece of paper lay in the grass where he had been sleeping. Dream bent down and picked it up. It read: 

_Thank you for letting me sleep on your shoulder for a bit :)_ _Y_ _ou're the best. I'll see you back here tonight._

_-George_

_P.S. I pulled your hood over your head to keep you warm._

Dream ran a hand over the cotton surface of his hood. He grinned. "I'll see you tonight, I guess." He murmured to the winds.


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decides to ask Sapnap for advice to try to figure out his feelings toward George, and he comes to a conclusion when he gets a DM about George from BadBoyHalo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! pog you all! I appreciate you so much! this is a split chapter and it has some conflict for once! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a comment for ideas for more chapters (I love incorporating people's ideas!)

_What is happening to me?_ Dream thought. _Why the fuck do I feel so weird around George all of a sudden?_ Inside, he knew. He knew how much he really cared about George, but for some reason, he couldn't comprehend it in reality. _I'll go to Sapnap. He'd be the best at helping me with this._

When he got to Sapnap's house and knocked on the door, Karl opened it and welcomed him in. The open plan kitchen, dining room, and living room were all displayed out before him, and Sapnap was sitting on the couch, reaching his arms out to Karl and giving him an expression that can only be described as "puppy eyes".

"Wussup Dream?" Sapnap greeted him before going straight back to whining to Karl about him leaving his side to answer the door.

"I had to let Dream in, Sapnap." he sighed. "We were watching a movie," he explained.

Dream smiled and watched Karl sit back down, wrapping his arms around a pillow. "Wha- the pillow gets a hug and I don't?" Sapnap feigned an offended voice. Karl rolled his eyes and turned to Sapnap, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

Sapnap grinned and faced Dream, "So what do you need?"

"Uh...well, I need some help. I-I need advice." Dream laughed awkwardly.

"Advice?! Did I just hear that word? Advice for what? PVP? Building? Women?" Sapnap exclaimed, jumping up from the couch as if he had never heard the word before. "Oh, I gotchu, dude. This is gonna be pog. What do you need advice on?"

Dream hesitated. "Can...we go somewhere else? Sorry." 

"You guys don't have to go anywhere. I'm gonna go find Alex. Cya!" Karl offered, and as he left he blew a kiss to Sapnap.

Once he was gone, Dream walked over and sat on a chair next to the couch.

"It's George," he said finally. For some reason, it felt a bit better just saying that out loud to someone.

Sapnap stared at him questionable with one eyebrow raised. "What exactly about him?" he started, his voice hinting at a playful tease. "I mean-" he cleared his throat, putting on a more serious voice. "...George can be a lot of things..."

"I don't know, man." Dream ran a hand through his hair. "It's almost like..." he paused. "..I dunno.." his sentence trailed off.

"Dreammmm..." Sapnap's voice rose back to the teasing manner, and he looked slyly at him. "Dream did you- did you fall in love with George?"

Dream started to stutter, "What-no! I mean-fuck-I don't know? Kinda? Maybe?" he started to laugh nervously. "Honestly, I don't know. I thought we were just bros. Homies. That's it. But now...I feel like he's more than that."

"I mean, we're bros, right? Do you feel the same way about George then you do me?" Sapnap asked.

"I would say yes but he fucking fell asleep on me after asking to tell him a story!"

Sapnap's other eyebrow raised to the height of the first, "What-"

Dream sighed and repeated all the events from the last two nights. Sapnap listened carefully until Dream finished, then said, "This is more serious than I thought. Have you ever thought of telling him?"

"Are you kidding? I've thought of it but the last thing I want to do is to make it weird between us." he breathed out slowly, trying to keep calm. He waited for Sapnap to respond, then said, "Sapnap?"

"Huh? Oh-right...uh...yeah." he scratched the back of his head. "I mean-George and I talk by ourselves a lot, I um...I don't wanna say stuff that he doesn't want me to say but...I dunno." 

"Yeah, I have a feeling that George would just deny it."

Sapnap laughed. "Oh, no doubt. But you know him, he can't keep all of his feelings inside forever. I'd say just let it go, for now, spend some more time together." he looked at Dream. "I think he'll open up more then."

Just at that moment, a DM pops up in front of Dream. It says: _To You from BadBoyHalo: Come quickly to the Badlands. It's George._

_-*~*-_

Dream arrived in front of Skeppy and Bad's mansion quicker than he thought he was capable of. Not even bothering to knock, he slammed open the door. Skeppy was standing anxiously in the giant quartz room with huge floor-to-ceiling windows. Sun was pouring through them and reflected off the white walls, making them even brighter.

"Dream! Thank god. Here, follow me-" Skeppy exclaimed when he saw him. Dream started running behind the diamond-infused man, nervously gasping out, "Is he okay? What the hell happened? Is he hurt?"

They got to the entrance of the kitchen, and Dream saw BadBoyHalo, Ponk, and Callahan gathered around the huge dining table. He rushed up beside them and almost cried out loud when he saw George.

**\----**

**[TW: BLOOD/GORE MENTIONED!! THIS IS A WARNING]**

**\----**

He was laid on a light blue sheet spread over the table's surface which was already drenched in blood. His face was paler than normal and his eyes were tightly closed. He was shirtless, and his chest was wrapped in strips of blood-soaked cloth. One of his hands gripped the sheet harshly while the other one was still clutching at an unattended leg wound. Sweat droplets were dotted along the top of his hairline, on his upper lip, and his collarbone.

George let out a painful whimper and opened his eyes slightly. "...dream...?" he said weakly.

"I'm here, I'm here...you're okay..." Dream's breath came in gasps. His hand found itself in George's hair, matted from a mix of sweat and blood. Propping George's head up, he knelt down so George's eyes looked into his own, "I've got you..."

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and Bad spoke up. He was usually cheery and friendly, but now the tone he spoke in was grave.

____

**[BLOOD/GORE WARNING OVER!!]**

**\----**

"Dream, you need to step back. George is injured." 

Dream ignored Bad and continued stroking his hair, whispering to him slowly and calmly.

"Dream. You need to step away," he said again.

"I'm not fucking going anywhere," Dream muttered, his voice tinged with anger and annoyance.

"Punz and Skeppy will have to physically move you from the room if you don't step back. I'm warning you." Bad said sternly, holding back the 'language' toward the swear.

"I. Am. Not. Fucking. Going. Anywhere! I will not go fucking anywhere!" Dream cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. He could hear George's heartbeat still keeping it up, his breath cool and shallow. The tears flowed stronger as Bad whispered something to Ponk he couldn't hear, and sobs racked his body as Punz and Skeppy tried to gently pry him away from the table. 

For a moment, he saw the big, brown eyes of his best friend, the man he had helplessly fallen for, stare back at him, then gets blocked from his view.

Punz and Skeppy took Dream to the office, locking the doors to keep a close eye on him. He was kneeling pathetically on the wood floor, out of energy and tears.

Eventually, he sat up and raised his head, looking blankly ahead, nearly blinking or breathing. Skeppy cautiously sat cross-legged next to him and put an arm around him to try to comfort him.

Finally, Dream spoke. "What happened to him?" his voice was raw from the excessive screaming and crying. "Who did that to him?"

Skeppy started to answer, forcing his voice to stay calm and as normal as possible. "From what Callahan told us, Technoblade tried to assassinate George." he slowed his words. "Callahan tried to defend George first, but George kept getting in front and taking blows for him."

Dream's breathed out shakily.

"It'll be okay Dream. Bad and Ponk are doing everything they can." Skeppy continued. "He still has three lives, remember." 

"I know...but I feel like I could've prevented this risk of him losing one." he sighed, his breath still rising and falling abnormally. His eyes were swollen and red. "It hurts to see him in pain."

Punz walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I can tell. It's okay though, man. I mean, we both really know how much you two care about each other." he glanced at Skeppy. Dream turned to him, confused. "I mean-" Punz started again nervously, "you guys spend every night together."

"What? How do you...?" Dream's sentence trailed off and Punz shook his head. "Forget it," he muttered. 

He retreated back to the door and unlocked it. "I think you can go back now, just be careful."

Dream rose to his feet and quietly made his way back into the room. He vaguely noticed Punz and Skeppy holding back, whispering together. Ponk was kneeling down by his stuff, packing it up. BadBoyHalo was sitting in a chair by George's side, keeping an eye on him. He looked up as Dream approached. "Hello again." he stood up. "Sorry about...all that. We just..."

"No, no it's fine. It's my fault. I should've listened to you."

"I guess it's hard for you to see your loved one in pain. I get it."

Dream winced. _Loved one?_ he thought. He shook his head, clearing it.

"Is he okay or did he...y'know..." he whispered, passing a hand through George's newly cleaned hair.

"No, he didn't. Thank goodness, or Ponk would be upset."

In response, Ponk's soft voice replied, "I feel terrible if someone loses a life under my care, you know?" He rose to his feet. "George will be fine, no worries. He might have trouble walking for a week or two though, from that gash on his leg."

"Thank you both. You guys are saviors." Dream thanked Bad and Ponk. They nodded and left the room, followed by Skeppy, Punz, and Callahan.

Dream sat in the chair by the table, still stroking George's forehead. He whispered to him the story he had told him the night before, watching him sleep peacefully. He was reaching the end of the story when he looked down and saw George's eyes blink several times and stare up at him.

"...Dream..." his voice cracked. "Dream..." he repeated.

"George! You're awake! Oh my god..."

George's eyes started clouding up, and a tear rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey...hey, what's wrong? Are you hurting? Should I get Bad?" Dream said, his voice softening.

"You're...you're here," George murmured. "Oh my god, Dream." 

"Yes, I'm here. Of course I'm here. I came as soon as I heard." Dream exhaled slowly. "Stop crying, George. It's okay." He lifted a finger and wiped George's tears.

"No...I'm sorry...I messed everything up. We were gonna do something...together, and I ruined it."

"I don't care. You matter more than those nights, 'kay? As long as you're alive, everything's okay."

George gently lifted himself into a sitting position, shifting the blanket that was tucked around him. He still had the strips of cloth wrapped around his left arm and chest, but a light-blue T-shirt loosely hangs from his shoulders. 

He took Dream's hand, studying it with his own hands, running his nail carefully along the groves and brushing a delicate finger pad across the scars.

"Your hands are cool," he said at last.

"Yeah? What's cool about them?"

"I dunno. They're intricate. Like someone took a sharp tool and carved beautiful little details on them."

Dream grinned. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Your hands. Don't get cocky." Geroge huffed. He stopped fingering his hands and interlaced his fingers with Dream's. "I was really looking forward to tonight."

"Me too." Dream replied. "But we could still do something together, maybe not outside..." He tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest.

"Yeah." George laughed softly. "I don't think I'm gonna be sleeping anywhere else tonight. 'To much stress on a compromised body', as Ponk would say."

"Here," Dream said, throwing off the blanket. He grabbed George's other hand, and after a few tries, helped him swing his legs around the table. "Let's go watch a movie."

They spent some time trying to get George's feet on the floor, but once they got it, it was pretty easy from there. His left leg, the one that had the wound, made him have to limp to avoid putting pressure on it, but Dream helped him hobble his way to the living room.

Once George was sat on the couch, his legs stretching out the whole length of the cushions, Dream finally let go of him. There was no place on the couch left that wasn't occupied by George's legs. Dream feigned a pout.

"There's no space..." he wined.

"Sit on a chair, dumbass." George countered, his British accent thickening at the last word.

"But I want to be next to you... " Dream continued, the vowel dragging out.

"Dream-"

"Fine! Fine, I'll sit on a chair," Dream huffed. He turned on the TV and selected an action movie. They both settled into watching it, even though there wouldn't be a minute passed where Dream would look at George and extend his arms to him and pout. George would always roll his eyes.

Halfway through the movie, Dream got up and sat precariously on the armrest George was leaning on.

"Hi..." he whispered.

"What are you doing, idiot?" George whispered back.

"Hi." Dream repeated, his mask covering the cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh my god." George breathed, rolling his eyes.

"I love you, Gogy." Dream giggled.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Effect."

"Oh my god," he said again.

"Why did you change the subject." Dream countered.

George could tell he was putting on a fake sad-face even behind the mask. "Fuck you." He groaned, breaking the back-and-forth whisper-talking streak. "We might as well stop the movie. You seem...preoccupied." he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm distracted by you." Dream said, pressing the off button on the TV remote.

"Why do you keep flirting with me?!" George huffed. "You're just trying to get on my nerves aren't you?"

"It's my nature to flirt with attractive people, Gogy." Dream responded.

"Pfft. I can tell." He took the hand Dream was holding out to him and let himself be helped up. "Thanks."

They stood there, awkwardly holding hands, until George let go, balancing himself against the wall.

"Are you tired?"

"You did it again!" Dream wheezed.

"Wot?!"

"Fu-Fucking...changing the subject!" Dream cackled, slapping his hand on the chair next to him. George stood there, eyebrows raised in amusement, watching Dream try, and unsuccessfully, regain his breath.

Once he finished laughing, George cleared his throat?

"Are you done?"

"Yeah..." Dream chuckled.

"I'm serious, are you tired?" George repeated.

"Kinda. I haven't gotten true sleep for almost two days."

"Oh poor you. It looks like the pissbaby needs a nap." George said sarcastically. Dream's mouth turned into a frown beneath the mask. "What, are you tired?"

"Yeah, Being almost killed takes away a lot of your energy." George nonchalantly replied.

"Hm. Well, who's to talk for being tired now?" Dream laughed.

"Language." They both turned their heads to see BadBoyHalo leaning against the doorway. They burst out laughing.

"Have you just being standing there, Bad?" George giggled.

"No! I just walked in!" Bad defended, bringing out an 'mhmm' from Dream. "Oh my goodness, you muffin heads." Bad breathed, facepalming. "Anyway, George, your room is ready. Oh my goodness..."

He motioned for George to follow him, and Dream trailed along, holding out his arm for George to balance his weight on. They got to the door of the guest bedroom after about two minutes of slow walking and limping. George turned, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed.

Bad paused at the door before leaving. "I guess you can tuck George in, Dream. And read him a bedtime story, and kiss him goodnight." he chuckled.

George covered his face and Dream shouted after Bad, "I will, but remember to give Skeppy a kiss goodnight too!" George laughed.

"Oh my god, I hate Bad so much. I'm fine, really."

"What?! Gogy!?" Dream said in a mock shocked voice. "You don't want a bedtime story, and to be tucked in, and to be given a goodnight kiss from your favorite person ever?!" He made kissy noises with his lips. Inside, he thought of how lucky he was to have a mask that covered his face or George would see how red his cheeks were.

"Nevermind." George sighed.

"Ohoh, you changed your mind? You want a kiss?"

"No! Oh my..." his voice trailed off. "You can stay, just, I don't you to everything for me."

"But I want to, Gogy..." Dream giggled, still putting on the high-pitched, childish voice.

"You're a fucking simp."

Dream's playful coos immediately stopped, and his voice dropped back to normal when he said, "What?! No. I am not a simp!."

George broke out into another round of laughter before gasping, "Oh...my god...ow. It hurts to laugh but...I can't help it."

Dream walked over and sat next to George on the edge of the bed and covered his mouth with his hand. "There. You stopped laughing now."

George looked at him, his eyebrows raised. "Mmmph. MhhmhmhhpHhm. MErM! Pah. Thanks." he said as Dream uncovered his mouth. "You're so mean."

"I'm not mean, I'm not mean, George. I'm sad now cuz you called me mean."

"You're not sad. Stop faking you, idiot. It makes it harder for me because I can't see your facial expressions."

"That's correct." Dream said simply.

"I wish I could."

Dream nodded, keeping quiet.

"You could show me your face, y'know." George offered after a long silence.

Dream stayed quiet. He didn't know why, but some part of him didn't want to show his face to George. For the first time. _Why was that?_ he asked himself. Another question he couldn't answer. He knew George truly wanted to just see what he looks like, and he knew he wouldn't be mean or anything like that, he just, didn't know. 

"Do you want me to tell you that story again?" he said finally.

George sighed. He decided to drop the topic. "Maybe," he said. "That'd be nice. I kinda slept through the end last time."

He climbed under the covers and laid down. Dream started to tell the story again in a soft voice, still sitting at the end of the bed. He was staring straight ahead, out the window at the distant trees outside. He felt that if he laid an eye on George, he wouldn't be able to continue the story, so he kept looking out the window.

He paused halfway through and ignoring his previous thoughts, glanced down at George. He opened his eyes.

"Sorry. I can't keep up." he yawned. "I'm really tired."

"That's okay," George murmured back. "You did enough."

Dream got up to leave, but stopped when George laughed quietly, "No goodnight kiss then?"

Dream looked back at him. "What?"

"Here." George sat up. "No homo, right?" he said as Dream sat by him again.

"Y-Yeah?"

George leaned over and kissed the surface of Dream's ceramic mask in the spot with the smile on it. "Goodnight."

Dream stood up, trying to conceal himself from shouting. "Goodnight," he replied weakly. Then left, shutting the door softly as he exited. When he was safely out of Skeppy and Bad's mansion, he let out the breath he had been holding that whole time.

He looked around him, then up at the dark night sky, dotted with little stars, then reached a hand up, to the back of his hair, feeling for the clasp of his mask. When he found it, he moved his fingers slightly to open it and felt the mask fall from his face into his hands. He turned it around so that the smile on it was facing him. He brushed his hand across the mask, in the spot where George kissed it. He cherished the feeling of the mask for a moment longer, then returned it to his face.

 _I am so hopelessly in love with my best friend,_ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW SUMMARY:  
> Dream goes to Skeppy and Bad's mansion and sees George on a table and he's hurt (that's pretty much it).
> 
> other stuff to add to this: please do not steal. this is my original work.  
> this is also on Wattpad (my account is CCloudedz) and that is not someone stealing or repeating my work, it is me on my Wattpad account. 
> 
> Another thing, this story is the MCYT personas on the Dream SMP, but none of the lore is in this story. Hence, L'Manburg still exists, and Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream have no beef. The only lore that applies to this story is the lore mentioned in it.


	4. !Bonus! George POV [third person]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is trying to fall asleep, but he can't stop thinking about a certain someone...(bonus chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo I think I can get back to regular updates :D  
> Hope you enjoy this little bonus chapter!  
> Callahan's sign language is in quotation marks and italics, you'll figure it out.

George sat up again when Dream left and turned on the bedside lamp. A warm glow of light radiated from it, just enough for George to see the bandages on his hands. For a moment, George sat still, staring at his hands, remembering the feeling of Dream's fingers squeezing them. He wished for that feeling again. 

He didn't know why he wanted it. He knew he had feelings for Dream, he just didn't accept it. Some part of him hated himself for being in love with his best friend, for having this eternal feeling of regret. George would never admit to that.

He lifted his hand to his neck, his fingertips brushed his skin. His mind drifted to him imagining Dream's fingers there instead of his. He tried to shake away these thoughts but ended up unsuccessful. Dream never seemed to leave George's mind.

Raising his head to his forehead, he felt the cold touch of it on his skin, surprised at how hot it was.

His breath hitched, and he buried his face into his hands. "What the fuck is happening to me..." he mumbled, his eyes tearing up slightly. 

When he looked up, he saw Callahan standing at the door.

"Co-Come in..." he sniffed.

Callahan did so and sat gently at the end of the bed. He put his hand on George's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Sorry...you're probably tired, you should go to bed, I'm keeping you up."

Callahan shook his head and signed, " _Don't be sorry._ "

George looked at him and smiled slightly through his tears. "Thanks."

" _Tell me about it?_ "

"I guess. You wouldn't tell, and it's not like it matters if you did."

George repeated to Callahan the events of the last two nights and told him how much he felt like Dream is always there when he feels happy.

Callahan nodded, waiting patiently until George finished to sign, " _And you're upset because you don't want to have feelings for him?_ "

George paused before saying, "Wh-I don't...know?" he stuttered. "It's not like I don't want to like him, it's that..." his sentence trailed off and he sighed.

Callahan looked at him for a while longer, then wrapped his arms gently around George's neck, trying to avoid his wounds.

George quietly sobbed into his arm. "Why the hell do relationships have to be so complicated." he choked out, something close to a gasp and a hiccup appearing in between every other word.

Callahan shook his head and put a finger to his lips. He helped George lean his head back onto the pillows, then pulled the sheets over him. George closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply as Callahan ran his thin fingers through George's hair. It felt comforting. 

After a few minutes, Callahan stopped and stood up quietly. George's eyes blinked open in a heavy way, hinting that he was growing sleepy.

"Why you going...?" he mumbled.

" _I have to go, George, I need sleep._ "

George made a pout face, and reached up and hooked his pointer finger with Callahans. He smiled and rested George's hand next to him, waved goodnight, and left the room.

George quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really quick but I love it so much : , )  
> I really wanted to show the intimate bro relationship between George and Callahan, I don't ship them romantically or sexually, but I wanted to show the really nice, listening side of Callahan, and this fits perfectly.
> 
> I mostly didn't want to have George go to Sapnap because 1) Dream did, 2) We've heard that George has talked to Sapnap about it, and 3) Callahan fits so great in this.  
> ANYWAY,  
> Have a good day, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream takes a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I have 32 hits and 9 kudos woah. THANK YOU SO MUCH <3
> 
> Anyway, this is an interesting chapter because even after I finished writing it, I realized the name of the chapter is the same as a chapter name in Heat Waves. I find that funny.
> 
> WE GOT TOOMY AND TOOB IN THIS CHAPTER AYYY

About a month has passed since George's accident. The leg wound had healed, leaving an impressive scar in its place. For reasons Dream didn't know of, George had been distancing himself from Dream greatly. He mostly interacted with Quackity, Karl, Sapnap, and Callahan. He would always reply with a simple "night" to Dream's end-of-the-day DMs, but he never saw him in-person anymore, and he never saw him start a conversation through messages.

Every night, Dream would lie in bed thinking, _What did I do? Why would he be mad at me?_ but he always fell asleep before he concluded.

He had gotten content with taking long walks by himself again, giving him time to think, even though most likely he'd get sidetracked with this or that.

 _Today is no different,_ Dream thought as he set out on his usual route around the SMP. _Why would today be any different, Dream._ He was near the Holy Land when he came across Tommy and Tubbo, strolling casually down the prime path, talking to each other.

He greeted them when they got closer and they stopped their conversation. "Hey, Tubbo. Hey, Tommy."

"Hello!"

"Hey Big D!"

Dream smiled. Yes, there were times those two could be annoying, but a lot of the time their cheerfulness, energy, enthusiasm, and fun-loving ways were too great to go unnoticed. It helped Dream relax and have fun sometimes.

"Is it okay if I walk with you guess?"

"Sure! Tommy and I don't really have anything to do so..." Tubbo glanced at his best friend with a smile and poked his stomach with his elbow playfully.

"Oh- yeah sure, mate." Tommy added, "Tubbo and I were just talking a walk together, but we don't mind if you join."

Dream remembered taking walks with George. To the docks, to the hill, to relax in the setting sun. He missed it. "Thanks, I have nothing else to do either."

They continued the way Dream was going, past the UFO, past Puffy's house, and the flower shop, past the museum. Dream strolled behind the two friends, hands in his hoodie pocket, listening to Tommy and Tubbo's constant chatter.

After a big, their conversation changed and Tommy asked Dream over his shoulder, "Why aren't you with Mr. Sapnap and Gogy today, bruv?"

Dream shrugged, trying to respond casually. "George is probably sleeping and I don't know what Sapnap's doing. Most likely doing something with Big Q."

"Guess no one wanted you today, then," he burst into that annoying but familiar laugh.

Tubbo shook his head, "Oh my god."

Dream looked away. _Yeah, no one wanted me today, I guess._ He shoved his hands deeper in the pocket. _George hasn't wanted me for a while. I wonder what he's thinking about right now. What if he's thinking about me?_

"Dream?" Tubbo called, several yards ahead of him. "You good there?"

Dream looked up and called back, "Um, yeah sorry, uh...Sapnap DMed me, uh, I'm gonna head over his house," he lied.

Tommy waved, "Cya, Big Man!" and continued walking, Tubbo doing the same. Dream turned around and opened his DM hologram.

You to GeorgeNotFound

Dream

hey

GeorgeNotFound

hello

Dream

are you awake?

GeorgeNotFound

im dming you dumbass

ofc im awake

idiot

Dream

wanna take a walk?

GeorgeNotFound

sure ig

where are you beb

bro*

Dream

by Tommy's house

ಠ_ಠ

GeorgeNotFound

omg your so childish

im on my way

stay there

Dream

you're*

He let out a little laugh. Strangely, George's constant mood was another reason Dream liked him so much. He sat down on top of Tommy's roof and waited.

There was too much to think about. Is George mad at him? Did Sapnap tell him what he said? Why else would they stop talking to him? Dream looked at his hands. He missed the feeling of George's hands fingering the scars and humming that little tune he liked so much. He missed that happy laugh.

Dream looked up and saw the small figure of George approaching. He called out in a voice Dream hoped sounded optimistic. He could see could see George. _That's a good sign. Maybe I'm just overthinking._

_**[AN: Okay, note to self, don't write at 2AM or that will happen ^^]** _

Dream jumped off Tommy's roof to meet him.

"Hi!" he smiled under his mask.

"Hey!" George replied, a short laugh following. _That didn't sound right..._

"Wanna head to Sapnap's house?"

"Sure."

The two set off again, neither of them feeling the need to speak. To Dream's disappointment, George's hand never found its way into his. He felt a sad absence of...something, something that was there before. They continued on to Sapnap's house in silence, the building was in sight when Dream finally spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," George said quickly.

Behind the mask, Dream's eyes narrowed. _That's a lie. So simple of a lie I don't even think he's trying to hide the fact that he's lying._

"You don't sound fine-" he began, George interrupting him immediately.

"Yeah! I'm not okay! You know why? Because someone is making it really hard to be okay!" They stopped outside of Sapnap's house. George's face held a mixture of disappointment, anger, sadness, and sarcasm as he started flinging word after word at Dream.

"Maybe, because for one, he won't fucking show his face to me, despite being best friends with him for goodness knows how long, and second, he knows that I have feelings for him, just as I know he has feelings for me!" George wiped an angry tear from his cheek. _Woah, he completely 180'd._

"Don't you fucking see, Dream?! Are you only now realizing this?! You have been so affected by our relationship, yet you still have your head in the clouds!?"

"George-" Dream tried reaching a hand to George, but he swatted it away like a fly.

"Don't fucking try that: 'George this, George that.' You are so unbelievingly...awful! Why..." his voice cracked and more tears flooded down his face.

"Why we both knew the other had feelings, they why don't you trust me?! Trust me enough to show me your face? You're so scared about me loving you back but you don't give a second thought to how I might be feeling! If you gave a shit about me, you might've cared to take into consideration my feelings! What are you scared about showing your face to me?! For fucks sake, you've shown Sapnap your face! Or do you just think I'd think you're ugly? Can't you see that no matter what, I would love you?! Do you understand now, Dream?!"

"George, please, I swear I-I didn't mean to make you feel...that way. I wouldn't do that on purpose. I just...don't know, okay?" Dream stammered.

"You don't know why you don't want to show me your face?! This just clarifies that whatever 'this' is going to become, won't work." he put quotation marks in the air.

"Honestly, I'm surprised I'm the one who talked first about this, seeming that every night I spent with you, you would make it your goal to flirt the sense out of me. Do you get that? How much it hurts to know that the person you've fallen in love with has the same feelings yet won't say a thing?!" George grimaced.

"Love hurts, Dream. I've never felt it like this. I never 'loved' Ninja. Of course I didn't. I wouldn't be standing here if I really loved him. I feel so fucking stupid now! I feel like I've fallen for a trap I can't get out of! If you fucking have feelings for someone, do something, Dream! Don't just stand around worrying! You know what? You lost your chance a long time ago. You fucked it up, and that's how it is now. I'm moving on, Dream, you should do the same, or this is gonna hurt way worse for you." George spat.

"All of this is bullshit. Fucking bullshit." George turned, starting down the hill Sapnap's house was perched upon, turning back only for a second to say, "I guess Sapnap was right, I can't keep all of his feelings inside forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, a feelings chapter.
> 
> I know that the character's emotions jump around a LOT in this but I have to condense this to a 5 chapter story (with one bonus) because I promised my friend (FUCK YOU LUCIE).
> 
> sorry lol
> 
> I am planning out a sequel that is gonna follow more around Fundy/Dream's wedding and George's sad boi-ness.
> 
> Speaking of Fundy, I'm gonna include some 5undy stuff too because I AM IN LOVE WITH THEIR SHIP YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. And there need to be more 5undy fics. No cap.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter :]


End file.
